villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elmer Fudd
Elmer J. Fudd is one of the main antagonists of the Looney Tunes franchise who was Bugs Bunny's original archenemy. This has varied over the years with the addition of other villains such as Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian. Nevertheless Elmer Fudd remains the villain that is most associated with Bugs Bunny and the rivalry between the two has become legendary. Elmer is portrayed as a (mostly bald with a blond curl above his forehead) child in certain parodies of children's songs and the episode "Bully for Bugs" in Baby Looney Tunes. History Elmer is a main antagonist in the Bugs Bunny cartoons and Bug's most recurring enemy. He is a hunter who wishes to trap Bugs, but the intelligent hare always tricks him and wins. Elmer first appeared in the cartoon 'A Wild Hare', which was also Bugs Bunny's first appearance. He hunts Bugs, but he is soon bullied by him. Comedian Arthur Q Bryan provided the character's voice. Although a villain, Elmer Fudd is not necessarily what you'd consider "evil" - in fact he has come across at times as being a victim. However, this doesn't mean he is entirely innocent either and Elmer is forever trying to hunt Bugs Bunny (and Daffy Duck, to a lesser extent), his actions often lead to Bugs tricking him in many ways and this angers Elmer to the point he has threatened to kill the rabbit - though it's worth noting whenever Bugs tricks Elmer into believing he has succeeded in this Elmer shows great remorse, suggesting he doesn't truly wish to kill Bugs at all. It is worth noting that Elmer, despite his incompetence, is actually among the few villains to outright defeat Bugs in a cartoon. He spent the entirety of "Rabbit Rampage" tormenting Bugs with the artist's pen (something of a karmic throwback to Bugs doing the same to Daffy in "Duck Amuck"). After the two suffer a slippage in sanity in "Hare Brush", Elmer undergoes a role reversal with Bugs, convinced they are now in each other's respective roles. The cartoon ends with Bugs arrested over the massive debts "he" has left since Elmer lost his mind while "Bugs" shows relief at least this screwy wabbit won't be going to Alcatraz. He has also been victorious over other secondary protagonists such as Daffy Duck in many other cartoons. Elmer Fudd is famous for pronouncing "r" and "w" - especially when he says "wabbit", in fact this trait alone is what many people associate with Elmer: of particular fame is his catch-phrase: "Be vewy, vewy quiet! I'm hunting wabbits!" followed by a signature laugh, it's worth noting Elmer breaks the fourth-wall when doing this phrase and talks directly to the audience. Elmer Fudd is depicted, in all forms, as a human and he is almost always a hunter of some description - though it is doubtful how experienced he is since he seems incapable of utilizing skills associated with hunting - though he does have a shotgun and seems to know some basic tracking-skills via identifying "wabbit tracks". Gallery wabbit_twouble_sized.jpg|Fat Elmer 2012_duffy_rhapsody_001.jpg|Elmer wielding his gun elmerfudd.jpg|Elmer with Bugs Rhapsody.jpg|Elmer with Daffy Snapshot20110726111833.png|Elmer in The Looney Tunes Show Tunesquad7.jpg|Elmer with Sam Fearsome five.jpg Trivia * Elmer is Bug's most classic foe, as he appeared as the main antagonist in the Bugs cartoons more often than anyone else. * Elmer's nonthreatening disposition was the subject of criticism for many of the Warner Bros creative team, particularly director Friz Freleng, who thought Elmer's mild mannered and dimwitted personality made it harder to place him against Bugs without the latter coming off as a bully rather than a retaliative trickster. As such several other, more menacing adversaries such as Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian were created to take his place. Despite this, Elmer remained a recurring antagonist in many Bugs cartoons, though their rivalry became somewhat more laid back. * He is likely of Lithuanian descent due to his last name. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Poachers Category:Anti-Villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bosses Category:Gunmen Category:Rivals Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Living Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:On & Off Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hunters Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Murderer Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Male Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Liars Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Immortals Category:Friend of the hero Category:True Neutral Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Bullies Category:Cinemassacre Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Propagandists Category:Evil Cops Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance